


Happy Boo Day (Halloween AU)

by urfookinjob (xhazkawaii)



Series: Happy Holidays! [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anonymous prompt, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, halloween plot, larry stylinson - Freeform, maybe a little smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhazkawaii/pseuds/urfookinjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: I literally just thought of this like 10minutes ago and then i really wanted too see if someone could do it. Fic prompt should be harry and louis bantering over carving a pumpkin!!!(yes i did just carve a pumpkin) Only if you wanna do it :) </p><p>or the one where Louis is obsessed with Halloween and Harry likes to banter with his boyfriend about what should they carve out on the pumpkins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was suggested to me by an anon on tumblr, and I really hope you like it. Anon, I don't know who you are but I loved your idea and I had the best time writing this, I hope it's just the way you wanted it. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> My tumblr is urfookinjob and my twitter is @pixxierainbow feel free to follow me and to talk to me, also please leave your feedback on the comments and/or my askbox/twitter. Thank you! Happy Halloween!

**October 22nd, 2015.**

"Haz, you ready?" Louis yelled from downstairs. He was starting to get impatient and even mad as he waited for his   
boyfriend to get dressed so they could finally go to the farm shop to pick up a few pumpkins.

"Yes, jeez! You really need to improve your hability to wait," Harry said stepping down the last few steps of the staircase   
"I only took ten minutes"

Louis rolled his eyes, well aware that he was very anxious when it comes to Halloween, his favourite holiday. It was always   
a lot of fun to carve funny and weird pumpkins with Harry and his little sisters whenever they would come over, but not   
this time. This year, they would be on their own for the Halloween decoration, and they were pretty excited about it. Well,   
Harry was excited. Louis was delighted and joyous. He intended to make their home a very hunted place, with a lot of spider   
web all over the place, fake spiders and a whole lot of weird creepy pumpkins.

He was already at the door step, all ready just waiting for his partner. Harry grabbed his phone and shoved it into his   
back pocket, walking up to Louis and leaning in for a quick kiss just to calm his boyfriend's nerves a bit. Louis blushed   
slightly; he would never get used to Harry's sweetness, and threw the car keys onto Harry's chest. The boy grabbed it   
easily and they walked to the car, which was already at the driveway, just waiting for them to drive away.

The farm shop was a little more than a half an hour drive since they lived in a place pretty hidden from the rest of the   
city. They liked they privacy; the couple only had one or two close neighbors and still, their house was not very close to   
the boyfriends'.

As Harry stopped the engine, they both stepped out of the car. Styles reached for Louis' hands and chuckled under his   
breath when he felt the tiny hands shaking slightly against his own. Louis was a child in an adult body; it doesn't matter   
how many Halloweens they celebrate, or how many times they've had thrown parties and made their house a very hunted spot,   
Louis would always be nervous as hell to set everything.

They walked through the many paths filled with pumpkins all over the place for around fifteen minutes, and Louis was   
starting to get even more anxious by the second. They found pumpkins of every size, and Louis could not decide on which one   
to pick.

"You can pick more than one," Harry warned him swiftly "it's not like we are only having one pumpkin" Louis nodded his head   
excited, looking around and scanning all over the pumpkins again. One of the employees, a very polite and sweet elderly man   
approached them to help the couple, but Louis was too caught up to pay attention, so Harry politely thanked the man and   
told him they would look for him in case they needed any help. For now he just needed Louis to breath and calm down, so   
they could pick their pumpkins and go home.

"Um, this one looks okay" Harry pointed down to a very big pumpkin right in front of their feet, and Louis followed his   
lead. His baby blue eyes nearly jumped out of his face and he immediately fell in love with a freaking pumpkin "Right? It's   
big enough, and it's basically screaming to have Mick Jagger's face carved on it"

"We are _NOT_ carving out Mick Jagger's face on a Halloween pumpkin, Harold" Louis scolded, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend   
and kneeling down, analysing the pumpking better. Harry didn't argue, he just chuckled softly and kneeled next to Louis,   
who acted like some FBI agent investigating something, which would be the pumpkin "Okay, we are taking this one" Louis   
exclaimed loud enough so the eldery man, who was watching them from afar, could hear him, and he walked up to them smiling.   
Harry picked up the pumpkin and handed it to the man, who walked to the front to keep it while the couple would keep   
looking for more.

After what felt like five hours, but really was just twenty minutes, they were finally at the cashier. Harry took out his   
wallet after insisting on paying for the pumpkins if Louis paid for their afternoon tea at the coffee shop nearby their   
house, and they were set. After charging up the trunk, they both were ready to leave, this time Louis took the wheel.

 

  
"I really think we should carve Mick's face on it" Harry mocked. They were both sitting over a navy-blue sheet laid on   
their lawn, surrounded by pumpkins of all sizes. "I mean, it's only fair"

"Mick Jagger is not creepy, Harry" Louis mumbled, smiling to himself after he's finished cutting out the stem on the top of   
the pumpkin "Maybe a little, but not Halloween creepy" Harry laughed at his boyfriend's comment. They'd always banter about   
Harry's obsession with his look alike, and every year he'd suggest for them to carve out Mick's face, which would be   
completely impossible considering their artistic skills were not that great.

"Okay, so what do you have in mind?" Harry asked, finishing to cut out the stem of his own pumpkin "I think I'll carve out   
your face on mine" he laughed, getting a glare from Louis "See, you are pretty scary when you're mad, let me take a picture   
of you looking at me like that and I will start" he kept mocking but Louis was not one for jokes about carving pumpkins. He   
took everything so very seriously about it, and it would take a while to loosen up a little bit, until they were actually   
capable of laughing away together.

"Jesus Christ," Harry huffed "someone is getting their period, aren't they?"

"Shut up and carve the damn thing" Louis hissed, focusing on taking out all the pumpkin guts.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Louis was well focused on finishing his sculpture. He had printed from the internet a lot of templates as carving   
suggestions. They were nothing beyond the usual, but still it would look nice. He was finishing the first pumpkin already   
and he was so damn excited because it was looking pretty good. Louis had his tongue between his lips, biting on it   
nervously as he concentrated his full attention to the last few moves. He would hum along to the song Harry played on his   
phone a few minutes ago and turns out everything was really fun.

"I'm hungry" Harry whined from the other corner of the sheet. Louis took a very quick glimpse on his phone laying next to   
his knees and saw it was almost three in the afternoon. They didn't even have lunch.

"We're almost done" Louis said, not even staring his boyfriend's grumpy eyes.

"There's still five pumpkins left, Louis" Harry huffed but Louis didn't say a word. He was too focused on his work.

"Eat your pumpkin guts" Louis sassed, smiling up to his boyfriend then going back to focus on his art. Then he suddenly   
felt something hitting his face. Something slightly wet, sticky and very very gross. He looked down to his shirt, where the   
pumpkin guts were sticking on, and he sent a deathful glare to Harry, who smiled brightly at him. "You did not just throw   
these fucking guts on me" he growled.

"Uh, I think I did" Harry challenged.

"You are so dead, Harold Styles Jagger" Louis said before grabbing the guts he took out hours ago and tossing them right   
onto Harry's face, so quick he couldn't even divert from it. Louis laughed out loud, watching Harry's big hands wiping the   
stuff off of his face, but he stopped as soon as Harry stuffed his both hands with a lot, and I mean it, a LOT of pumpkin   
guts, and he kneeled up, throwing all down Louis' head. Tomlinson went mad, completely infuriated as he tried to reach for   
the rest of his pumpkin guts but Harry was faster.

Louis' body fell on his back onto the sheet, with Harry's big hands sprawled on his chest, pushing him down as he crawled   
on top of Louis, who smiled cheekily. Harry leaned down to kiss on Louis' jaw and cheeks, and when Tomlinson tried to lean   
in and make Harry kiss him on the lips, Styles pulled away an inch, shaking his head no.

"We are going to have lunch now," Harry commanded "and we will finish these pumpkins tomorrow, because I intend on staying   
in bed with you for the rest of the day" he whispered on Louis' ears, causing the boy to shiver and tremble under his firm   
body.

"We both smell like pumpkin though" Louis giggled, and Harry grabbed his hands, intertwined their fingers and took the   
small hands up to the sides of Louis' head, leaning down once again to peck on his lips before they picked everything up   
and went back inside.

  
**October, 23rd. 2015**

The couple woke up early. Well, Louis woke Harry up at eight in the morning, saying he couldn't sleep knowing they had so   
many things to do, and they still have five pumpkins left. This was the time Harry asked himself why did he suggest to buy   
so many pumpkins when their house weren't even big enough to set them?

"Okay, well I'm up!" Harry exhaled after stretching his muscles as he stepped out of the bathroom of their suite. Louis   
smiled proudly sitting on their mattress as he watched Harry walk up closer to him. Louis stood up and wrapped his arms   
around Harry's waist, leaving a chaste kiss on his bare chest.

"Now you put a shirt on and meet me outside. I'll set everything up" he asked and Harry nodded "Oh, and bring us some   
snacks, will you?" he yelled from the staircase.

As Louis finished setting down the same sheet from the day before, but now cleaned and free from pumpkin guts, he greeted   
two of his neighbors jogging by the driveway with a quick wave and a polite "Hello". Harry's voice repeated his words, a   
little louder and sweeter than the tiny moody man who was way too excited to carve out five more pumpkins. The two ladies   
waved back at them, smiling and mumbling something to each other that they couldn't hear, but knowing them as little as   
they did, it was enough to know they were probably talking about how cute they were when they would do stuff together,   
which is a thing between them.

Louis and Harry are together for almost four years, plus one year of friendship and flirting. Lots of flirting. But since   
they moved in together, two years ago, they were always glued on each other. If Louis would trim the lawn, Harry would stay   
outside playing music from his phone while he'd help Louis with whatever he needed, or just sit on the door step and sing   
while his boyfriend would hum along with him some random indie song Harry loved.

Harry took a seat near Louis on the sheet, and the boy smiled at the green eyed one when he saw Harry brought a basket   
filled with food. He searched through the basket and found a couple of sandwiches, four small boxes of juice, a Tupperware   
with small pieces of watermellon cutted in tiny squares and another Tupperware with strawberries.

"Are you trying to buy me with a picnic, Harold?" Louis mocked, unwrapping the sandwich and giving it a first bite, then   
rolling his eyes to the back of his head and actually moaning "Oh my god, this is so good!" Harry chuckled under his breath   
as he watched Louis enjoy himself with a simple sandwich.

"I don't need to buy you, Lewis. I already have you," Harry winked "I'm just trying to make your mood a little lighter   
since yesterday you were so hard to handle"

"You didn't say that when you had your cock up my ar-"

"LOUIS!" Harry scolded, jumping onto Louis and shutting his mouth with his hands, noticing there were neighbors walking past   
their driveway. Louis laughed out loud against the palm of Harry's hand and biting on it softly so he would let it go.

They spent the next hour carving out their pumpkins. Louis was already so so moody and Harry was getting tired of sculpting   
something that was not Mick Jagger's face. So he finally had an idea, but he would have to hide it from Louis until the   
last minute, since it would be a big surprise. Harry grabbed another pumpkin and started to do the routine he had to so the   
pumpkin would be ready to be carved. After he took out the guts, he stopped doing everything and just sat back, looking at   
the sky until Louis noticed his lack of work and said something.

"What the hell are you doing?" he exclaimed "It's not time for breaks, Harry. We're almost done"

"I'm not on a break, I'm thinking" he said, and he really was. He knew what he wanted, but he wanted it to be perfect so he   
had to think up of all of the details. "You know what? You're finishing your last pumpkin, then I'll just have to finish   
mine and we will be good to go" he said, and Louis nodding, not quite understanding where this was going "So, why don't you   
finish yours and go take a shower then we can go out to buy our costumes and have lunch"

Louis puckered his lips thoughtfully as he analysed Harry's words, then he finally nodded his head.

"Alright, sounds good. But won't you finish yours?" he asked. He sounded so upset and worried that the pumpkin would not be   
ready in time that Harry actually found it the cutest thing and had to hold himself back so he wouldn't kiss all over   
Louis' face.

"Eh, I'll finish it later, don't worry. I need a while to do some researches of something new to carve" He smiled sweetly   
at Louis who nodded hesitantly before he finished his own.

It was way too late to buy good costumes, even if it was still far from Halloween, the good costumes were already taken.   
They visited at least three different shops and found nothing good enough for their party, but they would not give up.

"Babe, I have to go to the loo, you wait for me here okay?" Harry mumbled as Louis scanned through the different costumes   
hanging around the store. Louis nodded a little distracted and Harry walked out. The sign above his head pointed the   
bathroom to the right. He went to the left.

  
**October 30rd, 2015.**

"Louis, are you sure you don't need any help with that?" Gemma mocked him as she watched Louis standing on his tiptoes to   
hang a fake spider web on the top of the doorframe.

"I'm fine" he huffed back at her, but before he could succeed, he felt big hands around his own and an arm around his   
waist, pulling him up so he could reach. Just like a little kid. He could not deny he felt a little shy at the moment, but   
he pretended he was mad at Harry for treating him as a child.

"I don't understand his obsession about Halloween," Gemma whispered to Harry after Louis left the room "It's like mom with   
Christmas or a bride with their wedding" she giggled and Harry joined her.

"So you're coming tomorrow for the party, right?" Harry asked his sister when they both stopped laughing and he handed her   
a mug with hot tea.

"Mhmm hmm" she moaned sipping on her tea and nodding with her head "I already got my Wonder Woman costume"

"What a cliche" Louis showed up again, taking the mug off of Harry's hand and sipping on it, twitching his nose afterwards   
"This is too sweet, ugh"

"That's why this one is mine," Harry scolded, grabbing the mug back "there's yours" he nodded to the other side of the   
counter and Louis blushed, reaching for it.

"Of course it's a cliche, we all had to get costumes a week before Halloween because you two decided to throw a party out   
of fucking nowhere" Gemma replied, finishing her tea.

Louis wanted a party, and he would talk about it for about three months before Halloween, until Harry decided to do it. A   
week before Halloween. He had plans for the holiday such as going on a trip with Louis, since they were both with a few   
days off from work, but it all went wrong when Harry's boss told him he would need to be available for whenever they need   
him, so he had to cancel the trip, and well... If he didn't decide to throw that party Louis would go insane.

"What are you two dressing of?" she asked, looking between both men noticing Harry's hand resting on the side of Louis'   
waist. Tomlinson grinned wide, remembering their costume fitting, and Harry followed his lead, smiling at his smile.

"It's a surprise" Harry muttered, making Gemma roll her eyes and get up from the chair.

"Alright, since it's all set I'm gonna go. See you two love birds tomorrow?" she said and both of them nodded, Harry   
squeezing Louis' waist softly before pulling away and walking his sister out.

As Harry walked back into the kitchen, he found Louis smiling into his mug. He could never find something cuter than his   
boyfriend's love for Halloween. He wasn't that obsessed with Christmas, because that was Harry. Harry was insanely obsessed   
with Christmas, and Louis knew he would get a payback within two weeks before Christmas, when Harry decide to set   
everything, all the Christmas lights, the three, buy all the presents, and cook literally everything on their receipts book   
so both of their families could come over and celebrate with them for the next few days. That's why Harry was so   
understanding about his passion for Halloween, because he knew he would start to freak out as soon as November ended. Just   
like Louis freaks out a lot when July is ending, who knows why.

"I still didn't see your pumpkin" Louis pouted, putting his mug into the empty sink and turning around to face Harry, who   
was now about an inch from his body, just smiling down to him.

"I'll set it on the dinner room tomorrow, promise"

"Is it done, at least? Did you finish it?" Louis asked, and he sounded like a child asking for his parents if their scary   
pumpkin was ready to scare the living shit out of people. Harry nodded slowly walking closer to Louis, laying his hands on   
the sides of Louis' waist and pulling him closer, their chests colliding. Louis' breathing hitched as he felt Harry's fingertips sinking on the skin of his waist, and he watched his other half leaning in for a kiss. "Where is it?" Louis said between the kiss, his voice more choked up than he thought it would be. Harry chuckled again his lips, shaking his head before pulling away.

"In a safe place" he raised his eyebrows, challenging Louis "Stop being so curious, you'll see it tomorrow" Harry assured, and Louis nodded, walking away with the thought that he needed to find the pumpkin to make sure Harry didn't carve Mick Jagger's face on it. He would not accept this, and he would look everywhere for the damn pumpkin so nothing would ruin their party.


	2. The Party

**October 31st, 2015.**

"Where's Louis?" Jay, Louis' mother asked Harry as soon as they stepped into the house.

"Uh, he said he would be getting ready and asked not to be interrupted," he scratched the back of his neck "whatever that  
means"

"Oh, okay" Jay laughed, watching their girls running inside the house like a hurricane "You should get ready too, it's  
almost time"

"I will, as soon as he unlocks the door" Harry sighed and Jay chuckled, chasing their daughter and yelling "No running!"  
behind them.

Louis was desperate. He locked the door and told Harry not to interrupt him while he was getting ready but he wasn't  
anywhere near ready. He had a towel hanging on his hips as he searched through the entire room looking for Harry's pumpkin.  
"Where did you hide it, Harold?" Louis whispered to himself, thinking where would he hide a pumpkin with Mick Jagger's face  
if he was Harry, because he just _KNEW_ Harry carved Mick's face. He couldn't think of any other reason why he would want to  
hide it so bad.

After looking through all of their stuff, he decided that Harry was a smart man, he wouldn't hide a freaking pumpkin on  
their bedroom if he really wanted to hide it from Louis.

"Babe, come on! Your family is downstairs and I need to get ready!" he heard Harry's voice muffled behind the door as he  
knocked on it softly. Louis grabbed their costume from inside the closet and threw them on the bed, pacing to the door and  
opening it so Harry could walk in "Are you seriously not ready? You've been here or fifteen minutes"

"Sorry!" Louis rolled his eyes, locking the door again so they could change "Did you leave my mother and my sister alone  
downstairs?"

"Jay took the girls out for trick or treats around the neighborhood" Harry explained as he undressed and walked into the  
bathroom, turning the water on and taking a quick shower before he dress into his costume. It was nothing too espectacular,  
but it was a nice costume, something people around them would understand as soon as they spotted the boys.

  
They were both ready as they started to walk downstairs. Gemma was gentle enough to start the party when the guests arrived and the two love birds were still getting dressed. The lights were out, just a black light that turned the whole living room into a purple space and all the teeth and white clothes were shining in the dark, something Gemma brought for them the last Halloween party. They ordered a pizza even though Harry got some Halloween snacks and Louis' mother brought a cake in a shape of a pumpkin, which Louis absolutely loved, but it reminded him of Harry's pumpkin, and he started to look around.

"You okay?" Harry whispered into Louis' ear.

"Yeah" he muttered "Where's your pumpkin?" he asked eagerly. Harry chuckled but before he could answer him, Gemma approached them, talking loudly and making everyone assume she was already so drunk, even though the party just started.

"Oh, would you look at that, the two love birds are angel and devil" she laughed and Harry grinned, feeling Louis blushing and leaning his head on the crook of Harry's neck "You are indeed satan, Louis. But Harry is no angel" she shook his head, and her voice were trembling; she was really drunk.

"He is mine" Louis murmured, feeling shy at the moment Harry squeezed his waist and brought their bodies together. Everyone would call Louis satan as soon as Harry's family met him, because he was never one to be held back. He was always bantering with Gemma and the rest of Harry's family, while Harry was always taking good care of Louis' little sisters, playing with them all the time, meaning he was the angel, even though Gemma didn't agree so. She would always say "none of you grew up with this little shit. Believe me, he is no angel" every time someone would refer to them as Angel and Satan.

Louis heard someone yelling towards them and he looked down to find Phoebe and Daisy running into him, both of them straddling his legs like baby coalas.

"Happy Boo day, Boo Bear!" Phoebe yelled and Gemma nearly died of laughter. She always mocked him for his nickname between his family, it was the cutest, but funniest thing she's ever heard.

"Happy Boo day, sweetie" Louis kneeled down and hug both of them at the same time "How was trick or treats? Did you get many candies?" he asked and they both nodded. Harry leaned down and kissed both of the girls' head before he walk away.

"Yes, look!" Daisy handed him her bag with a pumpkin face on it and it was filled with lollipops and other candies. They didn't have many neighbors around them, but they were very gentle with Louis' sisters every time they'd come by.

  
Gemma was passed out on the couch, Phoebe and Daisy wouldn't stop dancing with Fizzy, their sister, while Lottie and her boyfriend would make out in a corner. Jay and Anne, Harry's mother, were chatting in a corner since they decided to leave Harry and Louis have a little moment by themselves.

"I didn't see your pumpkin" Louis pouted. Harry poked his cheek and leaned down for a short kiss before he walked away. Louis thought he was going to get the pumpkin but no, Harry took a seat next to his sister and started to poke Gemma's cheek so she would wake up. Louis went absolutely mad. He needed that pumpkin!

He grabbed his little sister's hands and dragged them around the house, whispering that he had a little game for them called "Find the pumpkin". They were all so excited for the unannounced game that they splitted ways and went looking for it.

"Lou, I think I found it" Louis walked out of the closet he was and followed his sister's muffled voice. It was under the staircase, and she was kneeled down in front of a big pumpkin. The one they picked up first the other day. "I can't believe it was under the staircase all along and I didn't find it" Louis thought to himself.

"Oh god, it has Mick Jagger's face on it, doesn't it?" Louis sighed.

"Who? Well, no" Daisy hissed "it's words, not a face"

"Words?" Louis asked, confused. He kneeled next to Daisy as she tried to read it. From the angle he was in, he could not see it, so he waited for his little sister to read it. She was still learning, but it was good for her to read it.

"Uh... It says... M-A-R, mar... r-y...Marry! Marry, yes" Daisy was stumbling through the words, she still didn't know what she was saying, but at this rate Louis was already having a heart attack "Mm....me!" she yelled, proud of herself "Marry me!" she finished. "No wait, there's this question thing... it's.. it's Marry Me?" she looked behind her and found her brother completely shocked. Phoebe was jumping around on the back, because she got it. And Daisy looked up to find Harry's grinning down to Louis' as he kneeled in front of his boyfriend.

"Did you... did.." Louis tried but he couldn't say a word when he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder.

"It would be much nicer if you just wait for me to bring it. I was just waking Gemma up so she would see it too" Harry whispered near Louis' ear and Louis laughed. He laughed when he felt the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I... I can't believe this"

"Well, will you?" Harry asked again, now face to face with the boy. Both of them seemed unaware Daisy was right next to them smiling like a crazy person as soon as she noticed what that meant. Jay snuck in and grabbed her daughter's arm, pulling her away from them, and all of the guests kept watching the couple kneeled down on the floor on their own bubble.

"Of course!" Louis shrieked, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and earning a kiss on his own neck "Of course I will, damn it I will, I fucking will" he yelled.

"I love you" Harry whispered.

After what felt like hours, they both stood up and smiled shyly to their families literally applauding them. Anne was tearing up a little when Jay hugged her.

"You really thought it was a Mick Jagger pumpkin, didn't you?" Harry whispered to Louis, who chuckled under his breath as he nodded and wiped off his tears.

"I love you too" Louis replied.

  
Louis' back hit the mattress harder than Harry intended to. It was almost two in the morning when their families and guests left the party, leaving them alone to actually celebrate the newest engagement. Harry crawled up on Louis' body, straddling him.

"You look really hot in Satan's outfit" he muttered making Louis laugh.

"You look good as an angel yourself" Louis answered, pushing Harry away and chaning positions as he was the one straddling Harry's body.

It was a very quick move when they both undressed. Skin to skin, tattoos on tattoos, mouth to mouth, eyes connected.

Louis' body was bouncing up and down on Harry's lap, being finally filled, something he's been waiting all night since he laid eyes on Harry in that costume. Harry muffled a moan when he felt Louis' mouth on his skin, marking him from his neck to his chest as Louis went faster.

"I love you" Harry repeated what he's been telling his boyfriend all night. Louis nodded, not being able to find the words as he slowed down a bit, feeling Harry's hitting his sweet spot repeatedly.

Harry sunk his fingertips on Louis' hips, holding him still as he started to thrust his own hips up, meeting Louis'. He gasped and moaned out loud when Louis tightened around Harry, moaning sweet nothings on Harry's ear.

They both fell onto the mattress five minutes later, riding out their orgasms as Harry supported his weight on his elbows and kissed Louis slowly and passionately.

"Happy Boo day, Boo Bear" Harry mocked, talking so slowly Louis felt like he was being put to sleep as he felt his entire body giving up, and his eyes fluttering closed.

"I love you, Angel" Louis whispered before drifting off to sleep, Harry being unable to keep himself awake after that, and resting his head on his now fiancé's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one, please leave your comments and kudos. Also feel free to message me on tumbr (urfookinjob) and follow me on twitter (pixxierainbow) Thank you !!


End file.
